


Error is common here

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, Jonathan is very patient, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Old Nokia comes alive, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Sock is both too creative and horny for his own good, potential public play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Sock is an inventor who in his spare time tries to create as often as possible. There are very mixed results.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Kudos: 6





	1. Experiments mistakes and accusations

Now Sock as an inventor and a scientist. A true academic. Or as his boyfriend Jonathan likes to call him "A happy go lucky nutcase that's too smart for his own good" he gets some creative ideas.

Some of them work out really well, others not so much. Like this situation right now. He had figured he would try making a portal of sorts. One that connects one place to another. The idea is an object goes into portal ring a and comes out portal ring b.

It did work... Just not like he thought. The portal at first would send things at random intervals of time. It could be immediate teleportation or it could delay for an hour maybe longer.  
So he's been trying to fix that.

Each adjustment doesn't entirely fix it and causes new problems. There was warping of the object. Spontaneous combustion. Disintegration. And even sentience in one case.

"I believe you should adjust the stabilizer each time. Depending on the type of material that is going through. It will be a bit more work but might help if we can start isolating what works and doesn't" a voice called out to Sock.

The impish brunet paused his work and hummed softly. "That's actually a good idea, Thank you Fredrick" he says.

Fredrick chuckled "You're welcome, can't have any more like me. It could cause problems"

Fredrick is the object that gained a life and mind. He is an old Nokia flip phone.  
"I do like you, but I still don't know how to feel about you or how to handle it" Sock admitted.

"Sock I am constantly having a crisis of identity. I'm alive, but I don't need to eat or sleep. Just electricity to keep me going. I have thoughts and emotions but no true physical feeling just what I think I should feel. That and I don't know if my own self is created by the portal entirely or the possibility of me having a life before this just unable to remember"

Fredrick's speech had Sock spiraling just as bad as the phone. Something about the digital face on the screen expressing existential dread is just seven kinds of haunting.

All they know about Fredrick is that he believes that is what his name should be and that he is very intelligent. Sock has looked around for any strange cases where someone has randomly gone comatose or dead for no apparent reason. None of them were named Fredrick or seemed familiar to the shelf bound Nokia.

Jonathan chose this moment to show up.  
"Hey Sock, Fredrick. How goes the portal project?"

The pair look at the bleach blond and sigh at the same time. "Slow going. Getting it to work safely without a random time delay attached to it is challenging. It does work safely when you let it be and just accept the potential inconvenience though" Sock answered.

"So I get teleportation is cool and all but why did you decide to try to make it happen?" Jonathan asked.

Sock got a sheepish grin on his face "Well... A lot of things I have been watching or playing have all had portals and teleportation. So I thought to myself yeah I can totally do that" so..." He trailed off

"Jonathan, close me. Unplug my charger and leave me be. My creator is a child" Fredrick says woefully

"Hey! I didn't ask for this either! I just wanted to have teleporters! Besides have I not been working on finding a way to transfer you to one of my androids?! Feeling included mind you!" Sock defended.

"You wanted a teleporter so Jonathan can finger you anywhere!" Fred accused in his anger.

Very accurately apparently, because Sock froze as his face went absolutely scarlet. Stuttering out what's obvious bullshit with no real coherent words.

"Fucking hell Sock" Jonathan groaned face palming.

"Good lord I didn't think I was right! That's it! Just smash me with a hammer I'm done!" Fredrick wailed

It took a while for things to calm down. Hard to get over the fact you exist because some dude wanted to make a very elaborate sex toy. Jonathan actually picked up the Nokia to take him for a walk. Thinking a trip through town will help calm his nerves. Maybe even remember something.


	2. So... I'm looking for a colleague of mine.

Fredrick and Sock didn't speak to eachother for a whole week. Jonathan would relay ideas back and forth for the portal project. The bleach blond also took the Nokia for more walks. He enjoys the old bookstore in this small tucked away part of downtown. Says it feels familiar.

Jonathan sent Sock to talk to the staff there about any potentially missing customers. Although weirder in nature Sock is certainly more of a people person. Hell he charmed Jonathan into a relationship and made friends with that big jock looking dude the other day. 

So if they needed anyone to go asking somewhat off or shady sounding questions but somehow manage to get away with it. And they absolutely do. Sock would be the top choice.

Sock really hopes he can pull this off. He installed a little camera into a button on his sweater vest to record his conversation and capture details he might miss.  
He slowly walked up the short stair set to the bookshop. It honestly seems like a place he would like too. He carefully opened the door and stepped inside.

It's small and packed on the inside with many shelves of books old and new. The scent of aged pages and dust. Lowly lit and calm feeling. Sock might just visit more often especially because he can see textbooks of all kinds for cheap and to his left a section dedicated to manga. He's definitely going to be back.

He doesn't pretend to browse he legitimately does. Snagging books for himself before eventually going to the counter that was nearly out of sight upon first entry. It was then he remembered what he came for. 'Fred's gunna be yelling at me again when I get home and show him the footage' he thought.

'Wait! I can lie and say I was exploring!' he added mentally with a victorious feeling which faded because Fredrick has been helping him with his experiments so no he won't fall for his bullshit.

Sock sighed and put down his stack of books.

"This is an odd combo" the woman behind the counter comments good naturedly. She's about his age and has dyed purple hair. Dressed comfortable and a perpetually tired but friendly look on her face. He can't help but smile at the idea of telling Jonathan he met his female counterpart.

Socks pile has physics and math textbooks the first five volumes of a manga series and a Stephen King novel he hasn't read yet. "I guess so, but variety does keep things interesting" Sock responded. His smile infectious because she gets one too.

As she scans the books she says "Yeah, can be so what brings you here? Haven't seen you around"

Sock is so glad for the in. "A colleague of mine told me about this place. Don't know him too well. Fredrick I wanna call him" Sock comments casually.

She stopped scanning for a second. "That name does sound familiar... Tall-ish dude black hair friendly but slightly over dramatic and a fixation on harlequin novels?" She spoke curiously

"Yeah that sounds like him!" Sock chuckled putting in some cheer.

He then used his concern for the Nokia's condition of well being a fucking Nokia to make the right face and tone in his voice. "But I haven't seen him for a while. Do you know where he might be?"

She gave a sympathetic look "Yeah actually. He was in here on the phone when he suddenly spazzed and hit the floor. He then stood up holding his head saying he's going to a hospital. Left the books he bought actually. I have his receipt too. Can probably use both to find him"

Sock is baffled by the luck he just stumbled into. He gladly took the receipt and books.

"Thank you so much! I'll be sure to find and check up on him!" Sock declared before leaving. He hopes this also jogs his Fred's memory.


	3. I found Fredrick! The human one that is!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sock does some tracking to find the guy they are looking for. Rather successfully.

"Fredrick Julian Miles, age 32 and a professor at our local university!" Sock declared standing up from his computer.

Jonathan side eyed Sock curious about how he found answers. Although he decided he isn't going to ask because considering they have had multiple incidents where the feds have shown up he wants plausible deniability.

It wasn't that bad. He simply used the information given to him and some digging over the net and he found the guy's profile as well as his university page. Sock is now planning a way to schedule a visit without it being too suspicious. He opened up his email and started composing.

"Hello Professor Miles. I wish to discuss a project I'm working on with you and believe your input would be very helpful." Is how it started he then proceeded to describe a relatively normal but complex experiment he supposedly wants help with.

"So if you are available to speak in person it would be greatly appreciated. - N.M. Sowachowski" is how he ended it.

Jonathan had happened by before he sent it and tilted his head "You could just write S. Sowachowski you know" he commented

Sock looked at him and says "Yeah but a lot of my more professional work is unfortunately under my given name. Not my nickname. Besides my full initials also look more professional too so this is so he'll more likely take the bait"

Jonathan deemed that fair enough and left him alone.  
Sock hit send and really hopes this works, because if Fredrick the person doesn't respond or rejects his request he can't show up without there being consequences.

There's already going to be consequences once the real reason is told later anyway. Fuck he hopes this doesn't end in legal action he would not do well in prison. He's too pretty and you can only kill so many in self defense before it gets you stuck there for life or dead.

So he turned to his Nokia friend asking for advice. It was a long conversation with Sock taking many notes. He also prepared some basics for the fake project he proposed and then got the real purpose for their visit ready for travel.

Sometime that evening Sock got an enthusiastic email in response. "Good evening Dr. Sowachowski, I looked you up and am interested in your work as well as your newest project and would be glad to assist you. I am free most afternoons after I am done with lectures feel free to come by anytime as long as you email first."  
\- Julian Miles

Sock breathes a sigh of relief and set up a meeting.  
"Hey Jonathan! I'm meeting him Friday afternoon!" Sock called out

Jonathan eventually shuffled back into the room. "That's good, so what you call out to me for?" He asked

"I plan on making the day before very busy for us" Sock wiggled his eyebrows

Jonathan rolled his eyes but a blush still tinted his cheeks.


End file.
